


JB Cleans Up Good

by vanillafluffy



Series: JB in the Tower [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clothing, Clothing Porn, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Minor Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, POV Sam Wilson, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Shopping, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/pseuds/vanillafluffy
Summary: Sam's boyfriend and his boyfriend's ex-best friend are fashion disasters. Clothes shopping with them, on the other hand, is liable to be even more of a disaster.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: JB in the Tower [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577407
Kudos: 14
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2018





	JB Cleans Up Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



Living in New York, the only excuse for bad fashion is extreme poverty, which isn’t the case here. Sam looks at his lover and his lover’s estranged best friend, and sighs. Steve has the body of a Greek god,-but wears the most boring khakis imaginable, usually with equally yawnsome button-downs or 3-to-a-pack tee shirts.

JB is worse: Either he’s in chef’s whites and a hairnet for his kitchen job or he has on shapeless workout wear. Any self-respecting doorman would give him the brush-off if they tried to go clubbing.

“Okay,” Sam announces one morning. “I’m taking you two fashion nightmares to the mall. You both need some decent clothes to see and be seen in!”

There’s a huge mall on Staten Island--that’s easier than shepherding them through the garment district--which looks promising. In a good menswear store, he’s attempting to explain to Steve that the idea is to get him into something that isn’t beige. Then he turns back around and JB has disappeared.

Not good. Not because Sam thinks he’ll go rogue, but because JB is even more of a fashion disaster than Steve is.

Okay, one thing at a time, Sam reminds himself. As it turns out, there’s not a shirt in the whole store that fits Steve across the shoulders. He actually rips the sleeves out of one just trying to flex his arms. Luckily, the manager is a good sport. Steve signs the ruined shirt and poses for a picture and they get the heck out of there.

The cashier at the soft pretzel kiosk remembers JB--they follow her pointing finger. There’s no sign of him--JB is good at hiding, but he’s supposed to be getting the benefit of Sam’s fashion guidance. During their search, they find a few things Steve will look good in.

Getting him to incorporate them into his wardrobe is another thing entirely. He’s leery about wearing a canary yellow shirt, not to mention the black and white tribal print (because it isn’t plain old stripes or plaid, boohoo…). To him, jeans are for working on the docks, not a night on the town. Sam appeals to his libido (“But baby, you look so hot in them..and I can’t peel them off you if you won’t wear them!) and gets a grudging “Okay, fine…”..

Then they can turn their attention to finding the wandering ex-assassin. Please, God, he isn’t going to snap from retail overload and go on a rampage.

After a half-hour of fruitless searching, they pause in front of Hot Topic. Sam’s starting to wonder if the guy hopped a bus back to the ferry.

Steve has a good idea. “Ask JARVIS to track his phone,” he suggests.

Sam’s hand is in his jacket pocket, wrapped around his phone when a voice from behind them says, “Looking for something?”

Holy shit! is Sam’s first thought. Behind him, Steve seems to be swallowing his tongue.

JB has transformed completely. The hematite-grey faux crocodile boots are definitely statement footwear. The black jeans are sculpted to his lower half, his belt isn’t exactly basic with a retro rocket-ship for a buckle. On him, a tee shirt looks edgy, not Fruit of the Loom--how does he even know who Pink Floyd is? Gotta be Tony’s influence….

“Nice jacket,” Steve says weakly.

Italian leather with a ton of buckles and zippers, it’s a neon sign screaming, “Badass!”. The whole ensemble is perfect, and god knows what’s in the plethora of bags he’s shouldering. JB wears an innocent expression that doesn’t fool Sam for a minute. Then he realizes that clothes aren’t the only thing different. JB’s stubble has been edited into a trim mustache, while his hair has been conditioned and blow-dried, at the very least.

“Wow, Bucky--you’re definitely pulling off the Errol Flynn look better than you did when you were nineteen.”

“Thanks,” JB says briefly. “Are we done? I’m so done.”

“Yeah, we’re done,” Sam answers, just glad that JB hasn’t called Steve out on addressing him as ‘Bucky’. That’s still an issue…getting Steve to accept that JB doesn’t remember him, and maybe never will, is going to be even harder than getting him into modern clothes.

JB, on the other hand, definitely knows how to dress himself.

...


End file.
